All at Once
by Photography194
Summary: What would happen if Emily had a child and was forced to leave the child behind when she left the BAU? Will the child and Emily ever reunite?  Watch the whole team deal with this unusual situation.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Criminal Minds Fan Fic. This story actually came to be in a dream.._

_ENJOY!_

_Please comment after!_

_Grace _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It couldn't be happening, she couldn't leave us. I know it is for her safety, but what about Leah? What about me? I wasn't even allowed to speak with her. Only JJ was going to. JJ was in charge of making sure Emily was safe and that Doyle would never find her. However, it bothered me that I couldn't talk to Emily in person. How was I supposed to tell Leah that her mother wasn't coming home for who knows how long. It just wasn't fair.

"JJ how is she?" I asked JJ as she arrived back into lobby of the hospital. The rest of the team was sitting in the waiting room quietly.

"I'll be honest with you she's not taking the news so well. She thought we got him. She understands that she needs to leave, but she wants to take Leah with her. -"

"Why can't she? I have no problem taking care of her, but Emily and I have only been dating for a couple months now. Leah doesn't really know me."

"Hotch, she knows you! What are you talking about? Leah has known you since the day she was born. You took Emily to the hospital, you were the one Emily called when Leah got really sick! Hotch, if you didn't take Leah in she would be heart broken. She thinks of you like a father! And don't you ever think differently!" I looked into the waiting room. Leah was sitting on Morgan's lap. After rescuing Emily, Morgan drove to Leah's day care and had picked her up early and brought her to the hospital. Although she didn't know the full extent of her mother's injury, Leah was sad and scared. Which you would expect from a three year old, "Well, I suppose we should tell her then."

JJ and I walked into the waiting room and took a seat across from Leah and Morgan.

"Leah, guys, JJ and I need to talk to you about Emily... she never made it off the table." I couldn't take it. Garcia broke out in tears, Morgan put his head in his hands, Reid looked like a scared little boy and Rossi sat there quietly.

Leah got off of Morgan's lap and walked over to JJ and asked, "Where mommy?"

"Honey, your mommy had a really big boo-boo. The doctors did everything they could, but... she died Leah." Said JJ in her most soothing voice. This wasn't right. Lying to the team for one thing, but to lie to Emily's own daughter, it just didn't seem right.

"I want mommy!" Cried Leah as she was picked up in JJ's opening arms.

"I know sweetie. Everything will be okay."

" We're all here for you" said Garcia handing Leah her stuffed elephant. "Leah, you will never be alone! You will always have us! Leah, we are your family!"

Leah soon calmed down and sat in JJ's lap, and soon fell asleep listening to us talk.

"What's going to happen to her? Will ambassador Prentiss take her?" Asked Reid.

"I don't think so. When Emily told her mother she was going to have a baby out of wedlock, the ambassador pretty much told Emily never to come back. You know the ambassador, she likes to follow the rules and is very old-fashioned." I explained.

"We could all take turns having her live with us." Suggested Garcia.

"That's a good idea baby doll, but I think what Leah is going to need is stability. And I'm not quite sure that is what your idea will give her. Hotch, why doesn't she come live with you?" Asked Morgan. The team didn't know about Emily and my relationship. The only thing they knew was that Emily relied on me for help with Leah. I even remember when Emily told me she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

It was almost four year ago and the team was flying back from Utah. It had been a tough case, but the team had managed to stay strong and bring down the unsubs. Reid, Rossi, Morgan and a Garcia were sitting at the table on the plane talking. Emily was sitting in one of the lounge chairs before the table; I knew something was bothering her, but I didn't know whether or not I should confront her. I decided I should seeing as though it could have been something that affected the entire team.

"Emily. Are you okay?" I asked walking over and sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Yes. I'm fine." Emily just sat there staring out the window.

"Emily, I've known you long enough to know that something isn't right. Now, please tell me. Maybe I can even help!" "Hotch, I'm just tired. This has been a hard case. Please, I'm fine. Really!" I could tell she just wanted me to leave, but it wasn't working. Something was really bothering her.

"Are things okay with you and Stephan?" Stephan was her boyfriend who Emily had been dating for six months now. Emily turned her face so that she was looking out the window more. I leaned over to look at her; she was crying.

"We broke up last night! He said that I wasn't around enough and told me to quit." She began sobbing, but soft enough so that the rest of the team could not hear. "Then I told him that I was pregnant, and it was his. He got even more mad and said he didn't want anything to do with it. He even suggested that I get rid of it!" I pulled her close to me and let her headrest on my shoulder.

"Emily, if that's what he said then he is no good or you or your baby. Don't worry. You are going to be okay! The whole team is here for you!"

"Wait, I don't want to tell the team about the baby just yet. Or at least until I go to the doctors. So can we just keep this a secret for now?"

"Of course we can. Emily, when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Before we left for Utah. That's why I have been so distracted. I'm sorry."

END FLASHBACK

After walking the team out of the hospital I walked back up to the waiting room and helped JJ wake Leah up, which turned out to be a bad idea. When Leah awoke she just sat on JJ's lap and looked around.

"Where mommy?" She asked.

"Honey, don't you remember? Mommy died." I said. Perhaps, Leah was just hoping it had been a dream.

"No! She's not. Mommy just sick!" Leah wiggled off of JJ's lap and onto the floor and began screaming. "Mommy! Mommy!" JJ just picked her back up and gently rubbed her back. Soon enough Leah's screams turned into tears streaming down her face. "I want be with you towight."

"Honey, I thought you were going to live with Aaron."

"You smell like mama," said Leah putting her head on JJ's shoulder.

"JJ why don't you take Leah for the night? Maybe she just wants to be with you because you remind her of Emily. Its no big deal, unless you don't want too."

"No its okay. So should I just bring her to work with me tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll bring a change of clothes tomorrow. Emily, left some at my house when she stayed over last."

"Okay." I watched as JJ hoisted Leah onto her hip and walked out of the hospital. Leah gave me a little wave right before they turned the corner heading to the parking lot. There I was. Standing alone in the hospital waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I picked the worst time to begin a story….I have written a couple of chapters. So I will be posting more!**

**Again sorry!**

**xoxo Grace**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I arrived at the office two hours early. I didn't sleep well at all, so I figured I would just get some paper work done. When I walked into the office I was surprised to see my entire team in the de briefing room.

"Hey Hotch couldn't sleep?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that's the reason we are all here. Is JJ here?"

" No, but we called her. She said she couldn't sleep and was watching movie. Leah was asleep though, and she would bring Leah in when she woke up." Explained Reid as he closed his latest book.

Garcia suggested that the entire team go out for breakfast to try and think about something other than the loss of one of their friends. Garcia choose the diner about half a block down from our building. Once we were seated and had order Rossi began with, "I know we all suffered a terrible loss, but I think we need to stay strong; for Leah's sake."

"I agree. That baby is going to need all of the love and support we can give her!" Said Morgan.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Once I had everyone's attention I began, "as you all know I helped Emily with Leah often. Well, Emily and I were actually in a relationship. It started soon after she told me she was pregnant." I looked around at all of their faces. They didn't look surprised.

"Hotch, we've actually known for a while." Said Morgan. Our meals soon arrived. We ate in silence for a while.

"Hotch, I forgot to remind you to bring Leah's clothes to work. Do you have them?" asked Garcia.

"They are at the office in my briefcase. They were the only clothes at my-" I was cut off by Reid's phone ringing. Reid got up from the table and exited the diner. Not long after did Reid come back in to inform us that JJ was on her way to the BAU. "We should get going. Is everyone done?" asked Reid.

The five of us split the check and headed back to the office. Once inside we went our separate ways and sat at our desks.

"LEAH!" I heard Morgan yell.

"Uwncle Mowgan." I heard Leah shout as I came out of my office. Leah ran into Morgan's open arms. He lifted Leah up and sat down at his desk. JJ walked over to me. "Hey Hotch. How are you?"

"Okay. I couldn't sleep. Heard you didn't sleep well either."

"I barely got any sleep. I just kept thinking about her." I ushered JJ into my office. We sat down on the couch that faced my desk.

"How's Leah this morning?" I asked.

"She's okay. She woke up this morning calling for Emily. When I walked in she began to cry, then I had to tell her again that her mom was gone. She began to cry, but I was able to comfort her relatively fast. I don't think she fully understands that Emily isn't coming back, but at the moment she's okay."

"I feel awful for her. She's so young, and I hate lying to her. It's just not right. How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just lost your girlfriend, and gained a child. Me, I'm okay. Besides not sleeping much last night I was able to catch up on the movies I haven't been able to see!" She tried to smile, but her smile soon became tears. I wrapped my arms around JJ and just let her cry against my shoulder.

"Uwncle Hotch? JJ, what's wong?" asked Leah who had just entered the room.

"Oh, I'm just sad honey. I miss your mommy. Come here sweetheart." Leah slowly walked towards us. JJ picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Leah, we need to talk to you about where you will live." I knew this was a hard decision for a three year old, but we honestly just wanted her opinion. The final decision was still up to JJ and I.

"I want mommy."

"I know you do sweetheart, but what do you think of living with me and Jack?

"JJ?" Leah turned and put her head against JJ's chest.

"Oh honey, I will still see you. I'll just be at my house."

Leah nodded her head. It was decided Leah would live with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_I will definitely be uploading more when I get out of school! Don't you worry!_

_xoxo_

_Grace_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Four Years later._

_Leah is now 7 years old._

"Leah, come in here now please." I was in the kitchen about to make breakfast when I noticed the cookie jar was open.

"What Daddy?" asked Leah who had just walked into the room dressed in jeans, a tie-dye tank top and blue converse. Leah was looking less and less like Emily and more like her father. As a baby Leah had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, but now her hair was long and a light brown red color and her eyes were green with a hint of brown in them. She was stunning, but Leah was looking more like Stephan then Emily. Leah's pale skin, lips and personality were the only things that reminded me of Emily.

"Did you eat the cookies last night?" I knew she did, but I decided I would confront her anyway. Leah loved cookies just like Emily.

"No…"

"Yes she did. I saw her!" Jack said as he entered the room.

"Jack! Stop it. I didn't."

"Leah?" I knew she did it. I just wanted her to tell me that she did.

"Fine. I did it. I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay baby. Let's just have some breakfast and then go to school, okay?"

School had started last week; both kids loved their classes. Leah is seven and in second grade. Leah was a wonderful ballerina; she has been taking classes since she was three. Whenever there is a recital the whole team will go and support her. Jack was 12 years old and a little genius. He was supposed to be in 7th grade, but instead he was in 9th, meaning he had skipped two grades. I had required Jack to participate in a sport, which he did not like, but he finally agreed to join the soccer team. Whenever there was a case that kept me out of town Jack would stay with his mother and Leah would stay with Garcia. However, if Garcia came with us then Leah would stay with Jack at Haley's.

I hadn't heard from Emily, and neither had JJ. All we know is that Emily is still living under another name. Doyle still hadn't been found and it was killing me. I just wanted Emily back.

I walked into work after dropping the kids off and saw Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Garcia huddled together.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Nothing, Reid is just showing us some of his 'awesome' magic tricks." Rossi said sarcastically.

"Oh, Hotch JJ wants to see you. She's in her office." Said Morgan.

I put my briefcase down in my office and then walked to JJ's office and knocked on the door. I heard a faint, "come in" from inside so I opened the door up. JJ was at the computer looking panicked.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"It's Emily. She's in more danger then she was before."

"What? What happened? Tell me!" I needed to know now!

"Declan found her in Paris. And Doyle has been tracking Declan. So now Doyle knows where Emily AND Declan are. And I believe he still wants to kill that means he knows where Prentiss is." Explained Morgan.

"But I thought Declan had some sort of protection deal on him."

"Obviously it wasn't good enough. Anyway whoever was supposed to be keeping track of Emily lost her. The guy believes she went into hiding with Declan and that there is a chance of them coming here."

"We need to find Emily! What-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Leah's special ringtone. I had given Jack a phone when he started kindergarten so that he could call me with any emergency and I would know it was him. I had done the same for Leah. "Hold on JJ. It's Leah."

"Leah?" I could hear her crying, "Honey what's wrong?"

_"I…was…in the play..ground….a-an-and Bobby was….asking…me about my mommy. H-he-he told me that mommy never cared about me…that's…not…true…right?"_ I could barely understand her. She was hysterical it wasn't like her to get this worked up. Especially, when it came to Emily. Leah was used to being asked questions about her mom and what happened; she usually just simply says she died when I was little. Which, according to Leah was true. JJ and I decided that we shouldn't tell Leah about Emily. Only because she is so young and may accidently tell someone that Emily is alive. I hadn't even told the team.

"Leah, take a deep breath." I could hear her breathing in and out, "Okay, now tell me what happened from the beginning." I looked at JJ who looked concerned. I nodded at her and mouthed 'one second.'

_"Bobby told me… that mommy never cared about me. That's not true …right?"_

"Leah, you know your mom loved you. I know you that comment wouldn't usually bother you. Something else happened, what was it Leah?" Being a profiler always helped with having kids. It helped with understanding them and knowing how to get them to speak to you even if they don't.

"_We were in the playground when Bobby said it. I told him it wasn't true, but he said prove it. I didn't know what to say. When I was thinking a man came up to the fence and said he could prove it. Bobby went over and the man whispered something in his ear. Bobby came back to me and said that the man told him to tell me that mommy wasn't dead and she left me to have another family." Leah began crying again, "Mommy died though. She wouldn't leave me. She loves me...daddy I want to come home!"_

"Leah, where are you now?"

_"…inside the school in the bathroom…I didn't want Bobby to see me crying…I'm not a baby!"_

"I know you're not baby. Leah, go back to your classroom and stay there. I will come and pick you up. Please, just don't go anywhere alone. Go STRAIGHT back to your classroom. Do you hear me?"

_"But why daddy? You never answered my questi-"_

"Leah, please I will answer them later. I really need you to do what I just said. It's very important that you listen to me!"

_"Yes Daddy_." I hung up the phone and looked at JJ.

"Aaron, what's wrong? Is Leah okay?"

"Some boy was asking about her mother, which doesn't usually bother her, but then a man and told her and a classmate in the playground that Emily didn't die and she just left Leah for another family."

"Do you think it was Doyle?"

"I hope not. I'm going to pick up Leah and bring her back here. JJ, I think we need to tell the team now. We're going to need their help." I was halfway out the door when JJ said,

"Everything is going to be okay Hotch." I nodded then walked out the door and towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it!**

**~ Grace ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Daddy? Please can you answer my question now?" shouted Leah as we we exited the elevator.

"Baby girl why are you upset?" asked Morgan as he swept Leah into his arms.

"Stop it Derek. I'm too big for this! Put me down! DADDY, ANSWER MY QUESTION." Leah screamed once again running after me. I had continued to walk ahead without her.

"Come on Hotch, answer the girls question."

"Daddy? Please, why did that man say those things? There not true right?"

I crouched down so that I was level with Leah and said, "Leah, there are things that you won't understand at the moment. Please, I will answer your questions later. I promise."

"Daddy? Please, why did the man say that mommy didn't die? Why won't you answer me now?"

"Leah, how many times have I-"

"Hotch, why can't you just answer her question? I know I don't know the entire story, but come on that question is pretty simple…. isn't it?" He looked at me. He was catching on. "Hotch, is Emily still alive?"

"Yes. Yes Derek she is." He looked at me, he was angry and I didn't blame him.

"Where is she?"

"Mommy's alive? If that's true then does that mean that what the man said about mommy leaving me for another kid is true?"

"No honey. Come on, let's go fill the team in and I'll explain everything!"

Both Morgan and Leah followed me into the meeting room. I had JJ gather the rest of the team so that when I got back JJ and I could explain the situation. Once I had settles Leah in my office I walked into the meeting room to find the team ready to go.

"Okay, four years ago JJ and I told you that Emily Prentiss never made it off of the operating table at the hospital. Well, we lied to you." I said.

"We did it to protect Emily. All of you should know that if someone wants to keep a secret, then you shouldn't tell anyone. Well, that's what we did. Only Hotch, Emily's handler and I know about Emily still being alive. However, only Emily's handler really knows her location." Explained JJ.

"We have decided to tell you know because we need your help. Emily is in danger. Doyle has found her and Declan. We believe that they left Paris and are back here in the states. Prentiss's handler believes they will come here to Washington. What our team needs to do is find Emily before something happens to her."

"Why wouldn't she just come here? We're her family!" cried Garcia.

"Stop!" Leah cried as she appeared in the doorway, "your telling me that my mom isn't dead and she has been in Paris and is now here in Washington and she's in trouble?"

"Leah, I thought I asked you to stay in the office."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I wanted to hear. Is Mommy coming home?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I hope so, and I will do everything in my power to bring her back! Now, Garcia I need you to pull up all flights from Paris to Washington. Then narrow down the passengers. Emily's name was Nicole Sanders, se if her name was on one of the flights."

"I'm on it. Leah, do you want to come and hang out in my office with me?" asked Garcia.

"No thank you. I want to, but I have ballet."

"Wait Leah its only 1pm" I looked at my watch it was 3pm. "Leah, let's go. I'll drop you off at ballet and then I'll have an agent pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay. Wait, I don't have my dance bag. It's at home and dance starts soon!" Dance really didn't start for 25 minutes, but Leah has always liked being extremely early to dance class. She liked being there early because it gave her time to put her hair up, getting dressed and wrapping her feet. A mother of one of Leah's friends at the dance studio usually helps her with her hair. I knew what needed to happen, what equipment was needed for ballet, and how to wrap Leah's feet, but I was incapable of putting Leah's long hair into a perfect ballerina bun. I drove Leah to our apartment and ran up to grab her dance bag and then to dance.

"Bye Leah, have a good class! Don't forget I'll have an agent pick Jack up and then come get you. Wait inside until the agent gets here. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Love you!" Leah gave me a kiss on my cheek and climbed out of the car. I quickly drove back to the BAU to being my search for Emily. "Guys gather round. I forgot to tell you something. I didn't want to scare Leah, but today during recess a man came up to the fence at Leah's school and told her that Emily wasn't dead and that she left us for another child, Declan. I believe that Doyle was the man that approached Leah."

"What does that mean?" asked JJ.

"It means that there is a chance that Doyle wants Leah to bring out Emily out of hiding. Or it wasn't even Doyle. It could have been a complete stranger." Explained Reid.

"Anyway, I've arranged for Max to pick up both Jack and Leah and then bring them here. I won't take any chances with them. Now, Garcia what did you find out?"

"Well sir, I pulled up the list of passengers for the flights from Paris to Washington and narrowed it down. There wasn't a Nicole Sanders, but there was a Emily Sanders and a Toby Sanders. There were other Nicole's, Emily's, and Sanders, but those two names stood out the most. Plus, they sat next to one another. Could it be them?"

"When did they arrive in D.C?" asked Rossi.

"Last night."

"Then where on earth is she? Why couldn't she come here?" exclaimed Garcia.

"Maybe she knows Doyle is following her?" Suggested JJ.

"But that should make her want to come here even more!" cried Garcia!

_Meanwhile…_

"Leah, there is a phone call for you in the office." Leah walked towards the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Ian Doyle. I'm a friend of your mommy's."

"Aren't you the name of the bad guy?"

"No, that's another Doyle. I'm very nice. Your mom told me to come get you. She can't come get you because she is hiding from the bad guy. Will you come with me?"

"My daddy told me never to go anywhere with a stranger."

"But your mommy sent me. If you don't come with me I will come and get you and hurt your daddy."

"You said you were nice. Your not nice, you're mean!I won't come with you. My dad told me never to believe anything from a stranger. He said he could protect himself. I need to get back to ballet!"

"Hold on Leah, I can tell you something about your daddy that you don't know. He's been telling you a big lie!"

"What?"

"You're going to have to come outside with me in order for me to tell you."

"NO!"

"Okay, then you will never know the lie that your daddy tell you!"

"Fine. I will come." Leah walked back into the dressing room and grabbed her bag and then out the doors and on to the street. While Leah was waiting for someone to appear she pulled out her cellphone and called her dad, and put the phone back in the bag. Leah stood there looking around and saw a car pull up in front of her. A man got out of the car and walked towards Leah. Leah was rather tiny for her age, and very easy to pick up.

"Come on Leah. Let's go for a ride!"

"NO! STOP IT! You only said I needed to come outside!" The man picked up Leah and tried to get her into the back of the car. Leah was fighting and making it absolutely impossible to get her into the car.

"Put her down!" came a voice, which was female.

"Leave her alone. It's not her you want. It's me you want. Put her down!"

"Emily. How nice to see you! I knew you would find your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you would like to see! I don't have anything planned and I need some ideas! Comment and review as always.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been away but look out for more of the story.**

**Chapter 5**

By now Leah was crying and still fighting. The man had his hands under Leah's arms, which was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Mommy?" Leah recognized the woman from the pictures around her apartment. "MOMMY, HELP ME!"

"Leah, hold on your going to be okay. Just look at me. Ian, put her down! She hasn't done anything to you. You want me not her. Let her go!"

"Where's Declan? Give me Declan and I'll give you your child!"

"There's a difference Ian. Declan is 25 and Leah is 7. Declan can choose for himself what he wants. Whereas, Leah is too little and can't.

"Emily, he is still my son. I want to see him."

"I am not keeping him from you! He is an adult; he makes his own decisions. Now, let Leah go."

Leah was really crying now, "I want Daddy!"

"I know sweetie. Ian let her go."

"Or what?"

"If you don't let her go then I will scream bloody murder and have people rush out onto the street and see what you are trying to do, and they will call the police. Then you will be arrested and you can deal with Aaron."

"Emily, aren't you bothered that your daughter doesn't call for you and she calls for Aaron. Oh, and Leah the lie your dad has been telling you is that he isn't your real dad. Your dad left you." Leah stopped fighting and wiped her eyes. It didn't matter though because the tears just kept coming. "How do you feel about that? Your real dad left you and your mom left you!"

"IAN! STOP TORTURING HER!"

_[Aaron Hotchner's Point of View]_

I pulled up behind Doyle's car, "Daddy!" I saw Leah being held by Ian Doyle, and Emily yelling at Doyle. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Doyle, "Ian. Put her down she hasn't done anything to hurt you! If you don't put her down I will shoot you!"

Doyle reached for his pocket to pull something out. I didn't know what it was so I took the shot. It hit Doyle in his shoulder; he grabbed his wounded shoulder with his arm, which resulted in dropping Leah on the ground. Leah howled in pain, I put my gun in my holster and ran over to her.

"Leah? Baby, tell me what hurts!" I said as I hovered over Leah. I didn't want to touch her just incase something was seriously wrong.

She pointed to her back, "Aaron, I think her arms broken." Said Emily we need to get her to the hospital. "Lets get her into your car. I'll call on the way and let them know were coming." I couldn't believe Emily was next to me, I wanted to talk to Emily, ask her how she was, but Leah was my main concern at the moment.

I carefully picked Leah up and put her in the backseat of my SUV. Emily crawled in the back and tried to comfort Leah as much as possible. As I sped down the streets of Washington rushing to the hospital Emily called the hospital to alert them of our arrival. Then she called the police and briefly told them about Doyle lying on the street with a gunshot wound.

As I pulled up to the hospital I put the car in park and ran around the car to help Emily get Leah out of the car. Nurses ran out and brought a bed. I lay Leah on the bed and let the nurses take over. Emily and I were forced to wait in the waiting room. I walked out of the waiting room to call the team and have them pick up Jack and bring him to the hospital. When I walked back in I saw Emily with her hands in her face I walked over to her and said, "The team should be shortly."

She looked up at me; her eyes were filled with sadness. I took the seat next to her, "She's going to be okay."

"How do you know? She asked.

"I have to believe she will be."

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for everything that's happened these past couple of years."

"Look, yes I wish you had told me about the whole Doyle situation before everything hit the fans, but I don't blame you for any of it. I know you weren't the one who wanted to leave the country. I also know you didn't want to leave Leah behind."

"Thank you for taking care of her. I haven't gone a single day without thinking about her."

"I know. I'm really glad you showed up when you did. If you hadn't been there to stop Doyle from taking her, who knows Leah could be in a lot worse shape then she is now."

"Your glad I showed up? I'm glad you showed up! Speaking of showing up…Aaron how did you know what was going on?"

"Leah called me on her cell phone. I was near by following a lead when I got the call. I then just drove to her dance studio and found you two. Where's Declan?"

"He's staying at our hotel room. And you gave her a cell phone?"

"Yes. I gave it to her the first day of kindergarten for emergencies. I always had a feeling that Doyle would come after her in order to get to you. So I gave her a cellphone. I also gave Jack one in kindergarten as well. Although, he kept losing it; Leah hasn't lost it once! I'm really glad your back Emily. I've missed you-" I was cut off by the team and Jack walking in.

"EMILY!" cried JJ. JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and Reid all ran over to her and took turns hugging her. Jack moved closer to me and just stared at Emily.

"I've missed you so much!" said Reid, "I'm so glad your not dead!"

Emily laughed at Reid, "Reid, I've missed you too, and thanks I'm glad I'm not dead either. After everyone had made small talk with Emily Jack walked over to Emily and gave her a big hug. "Emily!" he said hugging her tighter.

"Hey Jack. You've gotten so big! How are you buddy?"

"I'm glad your back. I know everyone has said that but I'm the most happy. Now Dad won't be unhappy. I'm not saying Dad isn't happy, but the only things that make him happy are Leah and I."

"Family of Leah Prentiss-Hotchner?" called a doctor who had just entered the waiting room. Everyone stood up.

Emily and I moved forward, "Were her mother and father." Emily informed.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Marley. Leah has a back injury called _Spondylolisthesis. _This just means that a vertebra has basically slipped out of place. The vertebra that slipped is in Leah's lower back, and is on top of another vertebra. That is what causing the pain. This injury is typical with children who are active in sports. Does Leah play any sports? I'm guessing by her outfit she does ballet?"

"Yes, she does. She does it six times a week. And on the remaining day Leah takes gymnastics. However, this didn't happen during ballet or gymnastics. Leah fell hard about four feet."

"Well, all of her dance could have made her more likely to get this back injury."

"How do we treat it?" asked Emily.

"I will give her some pain medication for now, and write you a prescription for a low pain med. The back will correct itself by strengthening abdominal and back muscles through physical therapy. If that does not work then we may be talking surgery. However, surgery is most common with this injury with older patients."

Emily then asked, "When can we see her?"

"Now, but only two people at a time. Oh, and for now I have wrapped Leah's stomach and back with an ace bandage. That will also help with the pain. Also, may I add that the man who was brought in shortly after Leah is dead. Do you know his name? I need to contact his family."

"Thank you doctor. His name is Ian Doyle and he doesn't have any family." Emily and I followed Dr. Marley into Leah's room. She looked so small and weak. Dr. Marley checked Leah's stats on the monitors and then left us alone in the room. "Hi baby. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. It hurts a little though. My doctor said he put medicine that will help with the pain in that baggie." Leah said as she pointed to on of the IV drips. "Are you really my mommy?"

"Yes I really am. I bet you don't remember me though."

"I kinda do. I remember this time when we went to the park and I was in the swing and you were pushing me. I remember little things like that. Daddy tells me stories, and then we have pictures in our house. Are you going to live with us?"

"I don't know. I have to talk-"

"Yes Emily. Of course you are. We are a family!" Things were going to

get better now that Emily was home.

Please give me ideas on what you want to see. I am having a bit of a writers block.

xoxo Grace


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**I hope people are still reading...let me know if you are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It had been a month since Emily had returned home. Emily was supposed to start back at the BAU next week. Leah's back still wasn't completely healed. She had physical therapy every other day, and was not doing ballet and gymnastics until she was completely better. Leah loved having Emily home and spent as much time as she could with her. Emily seemed to be adjusting to her new life very well. Declan had moved to California and called every week and Jack was acting as though nothing happened. I think it was easier for Jack to believe that.

_[Emily's Point of View]_

"Mommy?" shouted Leah as she entered the apartment. Leah was back in school, but ordered to refrain from doing excessive activity.

"Leah? I'm in the kitchen!"

"Mommy!" I still couldn't believe I was home with my daughter. I had already missed so much of her life, and I didn't want to miss anymore. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright, what do you wanna eat then?"

I could see her thinking. "I want a peanut butter sandwich!"

"No jelly?"

"I don't like jelly."

"Okay then! Peanut butter sandwich no jelly."

This was our routine for now at least, until I return to work and she goes back to ballet after school. Leah comes home; I make her a snack, I help her with her homework and then we either do chores and then watch TV or pick up jack, then homework and then TV. Today we had to pick up jack from soccer, and bring him to a math competition.

Aaron was away with the team in Houston Texas working on a case. He had apologized profusely for leaving me. He said he felt bad that I had just gotten back and he had to leave me. It didn't bother me; I knew he had to go, and we talk on the phone every night so it isn't that bad.

"Emily? How far is this competition?"

"It's about an hours drive. Are you ready for it?"

"I don't think it will be that hard. The last competition wasn't hard." Informed Jack.

"But Jack you missed one question last time!" Piped in Leah.

"Leah, I'm allowed to miss one question. We still won, and that's what matters right Emily?"

"Jack, winning isn't everything. It's okay to lose. What do you do for fun? It seems as though you only study and work. What do you like to do that isn't competitive?" I asked Jack. He studied 24/7, did homework, and practiced his skills in soccer.

"I have fun." I looked at Jack through the rear view mirror. "Fine, I guess I think its fun, but if you don't then what do you suggest I do?"

"How about video games? Don't guys your age like video games?"

"Yes, but I think they are a waste of time!"

"I like ballet. It's fun, and not com..competi….competitwive?"

"Competitive honey, and I don't think Jack would like ballet very much."

"Yeah, sorry I don't think ballet is my thing. Thanks for the suggestion lil sis. Emily you have to see Leah dance! I don't like ballet at all! I think it's too slow, but Leah is amazing!"

"I'm not that good."

"Not from what I've heard. Your dad says that you started dancing when you were two?"

"Actually it was a little younger then that. I can't wait till she starts dancing again and you get to see her!" It was so cute how excited Jack got when he talked about Leah's dance. I was truly impressed on how well the two got along. It was a true testament to Aaron as a parent.

"I can't wait! Okay guys were here!"

We climbed out of the car and checked into the hotel. The first competition wasn't until this evening at 5pm; it was currently about 1:30pm. "Guys, I'm going to call your dad and let him know that we got here okay. He probably wants to talk to you guys."

[Ringing]

_"Hello?"_

"Hey honey. So we just got in."

_"How was the drive?"_

"It was easy. How's the case?"

_"It's a hard one. I wish you were here with me though."_

"I wish we were together."

_"Is Jack there? I want to tell him good luck"_

"Sure. Let me get him.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Leah and Jack were watching TV. "Jack, your dad wants to talk to you." I said as I handed him the phone.

"Hi dad!"

_"Hey buddy, I just wanted to wish you luck! I know you'll do great!"_

"Thanks dad. I hope you finish your case soon! Maybe you can make it to the last competition."

_"I don't think I will be able to, buddy. We have a really tough case. How are things with Emily?"_

"Good. Why wouldn't it be?"

_"I'm just checking."_

"Okay. I really like Emily. I always have. Oh, here's Leah she wans to talk to you."

"Daddy!"

_"Hey Pumpkin. How's your back?"_

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt, but mommy gave me my medicine."

_"I'm glad. Oh, I forgot to tell your mom, but I talked to your doctor today and he said that you should be able to go back to dance and gymnastics next week as long as you take it easy."_

"Really? YAYY! Mommy I get to go back to dance next week!"

_"Leah? I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later! Kiss Jack and your mom for me! Don't forget that you guys will be getting home before me, but ill see you in two days."_

"Okay. Bye Daddy! I'll tell mom."

_"Bye!"_ Leah hung up the phone and handed it to me. She then ran around and gave Jack and I a kiss.

"Daddy told me to give you all a kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>I coul still really use some help on what to write for hte next few chapters!<strong>

**Thanks**

**Grace**


End file.
